megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Duo
is a character from the original Mega Man series. He is an extraterrestrial robot with the mission to eliminate the Evil Energy. His left hand glows to absorb and destroy the Evil Energy. Duo chronologically first appeared in the beginning of Mega Man 8 fighting in space against a unknown evil robot with Evil Energy, and the two crashed on an island on Earth during the battle. Mega Man is sent by Dr. Light to investigate the island, where he finds, and takes the broken Duo to Dr. Light while Dr. Wily gets away with the Evil Energy. After Dr. Light starts to repair Duo, and after the defeat of the first four Robot Masters, Duo awakes and goes after the Evil Energy in Dr. Wily's hideout. There he finds, and fights against Mega Man thinking he is evil, before realizing he wasn't. He then joins forces with Mega Man, helping him against Dr. Wily, and later saving his life. In the fighting game Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, which was released before Mega Man 8, Duo is a playable character. In his ending of the game, he leaves Earth holding a unknown energy (believed to be Evil Energy remains from Mega Man 8), departing from Dr. Light and other playable character if the game was completed by two players. After this a text appear saying his story would be revealed in Mega Man 8. Duo is also a playable character in Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Rockman Strategy and Rockman Gold Empire. He has cameo appearances in Mega Man & Bass as a data CD and in MegaMan Battle Network 2 as a poster in Lan Hikari's room. His Battle Network counterpart is the last boss in MegaMan Battle Network 4. Powers and abilities Duo himself has greater strength than average robots. He has the ability to turn himself into a comet form to crush his opponents and he can perform powerful attacks using his big left hand. He also has the ability to fly in his comet form, enabling him to traverse great distances in outer space. In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Duo has the ability to copy the bosses weapons like Mega Man. Possibly this ability was given to him by Dr. Light. Data Mega Man 8 voices Attacks: *"Hya!" *"Get ready!" Mega Man: Battle & Chase *'Vehicle:' Hard Grandeur *'Body:' Giga Fist Body *'Engine:' Final Engine *'Wing:' Maximum Wing *'Tire:' Supreme Tire Mega Man & Bass CD data A robot who has fought for universal peace. He came to earth looking for an evil energy. "I'm keeper of peace and justice". Good point: Justice Bad point: Busy Like: Universal peace Dislike: Villains Japanese CD data: Good point: Heart of justice Bad point: Busy with duty Like: Universal peace Dislike: Villains Quotes Mega Man 8 *''"He... He still lives... Waaaarrrgh!"'' *''"Don't try to stop me from completing my mission!"'' *''"...I feel a strong sense of justice within you... Who are you...?"'' *''"...!"'' *''"Are you okay?"'' *''"My name is Duo. I was born with the sole purpose to eliminate the evil energy from this universe."'' *''"Here he comes!"'' *''"Yes. This is what you people call, 'Evil Energy'. According to the studies I've done so far, the one who obtained the original energy must be a being of complete evil. This kind of energy absorbs the evil in a person's mind and then multiplies. Judging by the quick rate of its growth, it'll take over the planet in a matter of days! We must stop it!"'' *''"It seems that the original energy exists within that tower. But... a barrier prohibits me from going there."'' *''"I will destroy the rest of the evil energy that has spread throughout the Earth. You go and destroy the energy sources for that barrier."'' *''"...Yeah...! Look out!!"'' *''"This is not good. He's been affected by the Evil Energy. He will die soon!"'' *''"If your mind is not completely taken by the evil, you'll be saved. Mega Man... I can see into your mind..."'' *''"You... have been working so hard for justice."'' *''"With your help, this planet will survive."'' *''"He's going to be okay. He will regain consciousness soon. My job is done. I must go. I'll leave Mega Man up to you."'' *''"But... there's one more thing."'' *''"I have a... favor to ask."'' Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *''"Wily! I can't forgive you for your evil ways."'' *''"I was once saved by you and Mega Man. I've always wanted to thank you for that. Now my debt is paid."'' *''"Dr. Light, have you noticed that this energy is a lot like mine?"'' *''"Now I understand where this came from. The energy is too dangerous to remain on Earth. I'll bring it home."'' *''"I must leave now..."'' *''"Someday..."'' *''"That's a promise. Good-bye!"'' *''"Yeah. The Earth will be safe as long as you're here to protect it. I'm bringing home both your justice energy and the 'Alien Energy'."'' *''"Yes. My mission will not be complete until I bring this home."'' *''"By the way, Proto Man, what is the relationship between you and Mega Man? I feel that there is a strong bond between you two..."'' *''"I think that you are wrong."'' *''"What?"'' *''"I'll think about it. See you...."'' *''"See you, Bass."'' *''"I can feel your justice energy, Bass. Don't deny it."'' *''"You're so strange, Bass. But that's OK. I still like you."'' *''"I understand. See you, Bass."'' Trivia *Duo is called "Dio" in Rockman Strategy. *In the first cutscene of Mega Man 8, when Duo is fighting the robot Wily got the evil energy from, his design is quite different from what is seen elsewhere. Though barely visible, except when Mega Man found him, the silhouette reveals the upper torso was different. The book R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works has artwork of Duo confirming his original form. It's possible that his body was damaged when he crashed and Dr. Light moved him to a different body. *In the planning stages for Mega Man 8, Duo was originally intended to be a robot created by Dr. Cossack. Despite the later change of his character criteria, his design still holds certain elements of Russian origins. *Much like Duo, the evil robot has a large hand, however it is on his right hand while Duo's is on his left, this symbolizing that the two mirror each other, one being good and the other evil. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters